warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosetail
(at death) |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Elder: |namesl = Rosekit Rosepaw Rosetail Rosetail |familyt = Father: Mother: Brother: Sister: |familyl = Windflight Poppydawn Thistleclaw Sweetpaw |mentor = Tawnyspots |apps = None known |livebooks = Code of the Clans, Bluestar's Prophecy, Into the Wild |deadbooks = None }} Rosetail is a light ginger tabby she-cat with a pinkish-orange tail. History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Rosekit is born to Poppydawn and Windflight, along with her littermates Sweetkit and Thistlekit. Snowkit names her because of her pinkish-orange tail. Bluekit states that she and her littermates are growing very fast. When Bluekit and Snowkit are made apprentices, she, Sweetkit ,and Thistlekit come dashing up to them, excited that they are apprentices. Rosekit mentions that she'll miss them in the nursery. She and Thistlekit play beside the fallen tree. :Rosekit plays with a moss ball as Thistlekit asks her to play outside. She complains that it is cold and windy. She mentions that when Featherwhisker brought a mouse into the camp, he said that rain was coming. When Speckletail tells all the kits to go outside and get some fresh-air, Rosekit worries if the rain is coming. She stops playing with her moss ball. Thistlekit nudges the kits outside and promises to protect them from the rain. :When Moonflower dies, after the battle with WindClan, Rosekit sees her and asks what's wrong with her. She finds out from the other Clan cats that she is dead. She and her littermates are stunned at the sight of a dead cat. :She becomes a new apprentice with Tawnyspots as her mentor with her littermates, although her ceremony is not shown. When Lionpaw moved into the apprentices den, Bluepaw remarks that Rosepaw, Thistlepaw, and Sweetpaw always purr and fidget when he was in the den. :Rosepaw teases Sweetpaw about a battle move when she bumps into Bluepaw, when she and Smallear catch up to her. Tawnyspots takes Rosepaw to collect the thick, waxy leaves on the bush near the ShadowClan border to help keep the nests dry. The patrol later returns with a huge pile of the leaves. Rosepaw passes the leaves to Snowpaw to block the leaks of water. :Pinestar calls Rosepaw and some other warriors to wait at the top of the ravine when ThunderClan tries to take back Sunningrocks. Rosepaw and her group of warriors see no sign of invasion while the rest of the Clan was fighting RiverClan. Later, she and Sweetpaw practice their battle moves on each other, beyond the undergrowth. :She is later sent out on a hunting patrol by Sunfall with Tawnyspots, Bluefur and Thrushpelt. Bluefur is later delayed to the hunting patrol by Pinestar though. It is assumed that she and the patrol caught some prey for the Clan. :During Leopardfoot's kitting, she shares a bad mouse with Sweetpaw, and her friend Bluefur. All three of them suffer from bellyaches the next sunrise. Rosepaw makes a lot of dirt while she is sick. Poppydawn worries about her kits when they are ill. When Bluefur checks on them, Rosepaw tells her that she feels better, but Sweetpaw stays sick and dies. Rosepaw, Poppydawn and Thistleclaw sit vigil for her in grief. :Rosepaw patrols the RiverClan border with Sunfall, Swiftbreeze, Tawnyspots, Lionpaw, and Bluefur. They find RiverClan warriors crossing the border, and Lionpaw is sent to get help. When he returns with more warriors, ThunderClan attacks. Rosepaw is directed to go with some other cats and strike the flank of the enemy's ranks. Rosepaw is corned by two RiverClan warriors, but Bluefur and Snowfur help her fight them. :Her mentor, Tawnyspots, becomes the deputy after Pinestar leaves the Clan to become a kittypet and Sunstar becomes Clan leader. Rosepaw is shown to be very proud of her mentor. During the same meeting, Rosepaw is awarded her warrior name, Rosetail. :Rosetail teases Bluefur about how Thrushpelt is in love with her, and how she thinks that Bluefur is mooning over him, like when Snowfur moons over Thistleclaw, after she falls into the river during her encounter with Oakheart. She goes to fetch moss for Whitekit, and tells Bluefur that he was chasing Snowfur's tail all morning. She states that Tigerkit might have a bad influence on him, but Leopardfoot wouldn't stop his dirty little tricks. :Rosetail sits beside Bluefur at the Gathering. She mentions that WindClan is looking plump. When Oakheart speaks for RiverClan, instead of reflecting Bluefur's disgust with him, she sighs dreamily, and asks why there couldn't be such handsome toms in ThunderClan too. :Rosetail keeps on teasing Bluefur about Thrushpelt's love for her, and states that she and him make a good couple, although Bluefur keeps on reminding her they're just friends. Rosetail gossips with Bluefur who the new deputy could be after Tawnyspots steps down from his deputy posision due to sickness. Rosetail suggests Adderfang and her brother Thistleclaw. Although Bluefur thinks he is too blood-thirsty and young, Rosetail thinks he would be a good deputy, just that he would lead ThunderClan into too many unnecessary battles. :Bluefur sits beside Rosetail during the Clan meeting, when Tigerkit is made an apprentice. Rosetail says to Bluefur that now that Thistleclaw had got Tigerpaw as an apprentice, he would think he has more of a chance to believe he will be the next deputy. :Bluefur eats a piece of fresh-kill with Rosetail. Rosetail mentions that she wishes she had a cat mooning over her like Thrushpelt does to Bluefur. She also tells Bluefur that she can see she has her eye on the deputy posistion. Bluefur gets snappy with Rosetail, saying that she is not mooning over him and it doesn't matter if she wants to become deputy. :Rosetail is suprised when she hears that Bluefur will be having kits. She thinks that Thrushpelt is the father. She and Leopardfoot sleep beside Bluefur, supporting her. Rosetail later congratulates Thrushpelt on becoming a father, even after Bluefur told her not to tell him. She uses Rosetail as an excuse to get away from Thrushpelt when he tells her what a good mother she'd make. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Rosetail is not mentioned in the allegiances, but is seen during the first battle against ShadowClan. Since she was already an elder, her only role in the battle is to guard the nursery, where Frostfur and Goldenflower's kits are sheltering. Firepaw sees that she was killed by the ShadowClan deputy, Blackfoot, and dragged viciously from the nursery, and the former ShadowClan medicine cat, Yellowfang, takes her place, fighting off the strong ShadowClan deputy. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Goldenflower mentions Rosetail, and remarks that she would have done the same thing during the battle with ShadowClan if she had been in Rosetail's position, protecting the nursury and the kits from Blackfoot, the ShadowClan deputy. But because Goldenflower was nursing Swiftkit at the time, she didn't have the chance. Code of the Clans :In "A Dark Path Chosen", she is next to her dead mother, Poppydawn, when she dies of greencough, and is clearly distraught. :In "Pinestar's Secret", she is seen sitting next to Bluefur and Lionpaw, when Pinestar announces to the Clan that he is leaving to become a kittypet. Trivia *Rosetail has WindClan blood because her father, Windflight, is half WindClan. *Rosetail was the only ThunderClan cat that didn't appear in the allegiances of Into the Wild; however, this is most likely a mistake. *She is mistakenly mentioned with a red tail. Character Pixels Family Members Father: :Windflight: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mother: :Poppydawn: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: :Thistleclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member Sister: :Sweetpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephew: :Whitestorm: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grand Nephews: :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grand Niece: :Sorreltail: Great-Grand Nieces: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Lilykit: :Seedkit: Great-Grand Nephew: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Grand Nephews: :Molepaw: Great-Great-Grand Nieces: :Cherrypaw: Family Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Warriors Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Elders